And Normal Was Almost Normal Again
by X.x.glitteringclouds.x.X
Summary: This is about what may have happened if Tonks and Remus weren't killed in the final battle. Right now it's a oneshot, but I may add on some chapters in later months. Please R&R!


A/N: I wrote this in history class…enough said? Of course not! Hahaa it was originally a little plot bunny that wouldn't go away, and what better time to write a persistent fanfic then while pretending to write notes? R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**And Normal Was Almost Normal Again**

Everything was silent, and no one was moving. It felt to Remus as if he couldn't breathe, he wasn't even able to wrap his head around what had happened until someone let out the most joyous scream he had ever heard. Then, as if making up for lost time, everything started moving extremely fast. In that instant, with everything rushing around him it clicked; Voldemort was dead! Where for the love of Merlin's knickers was Dora?

"Dora!"

He found himself screaming as loud as he could over the bustling crowd. For the first time that night he felt completely helpless.

_If something's happened to her…_ "Nymphadora!"

"Good Godric! Don't call me--Remus!"

Remus turned on the spot and saw Dora no more than thirty feet behind him. They ran toward each other , meeting half way. Remus lifted her up and swung her around him in a circle as if the last fifteen years of his life never happened. He stopped spinning, but still held her up a good two feet off the ground and they kissed. Every emotion they had felt over the last twenty-four hours was poured into it; they felt as if they could stay like that forever. Unfortunately the last fifteen years of his life_ had_ happened and had taken a toll on his body. With his arms beginning to feel weak he put Dora down but refused to let go of her.

He looked down at her "You were a stupid git tonight. I hope you know that."

"Yes but I'm _your_ 'stupid git'." She laughed and kissed the tip of his nose.

"I asked--no I_ begged _you to stay with your mother and Teddy."

"Well you had to have known my curiosity would get the better of me and I'd come to see how you were doing."

"Yes, but curiosity killed the cat, love. When I heard you were here, I was so scared…I couldn't stand to lose you."

"I'm aright; we're alright." She paused. "It's crowded in here, let's go outside where we can get some air."

"Sounds perfect." He smiled.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

They sat on a fairly large rock overlooking the lake. It was now shortly after six in the morning, as the six strokes of the clock tower had told them a few minutes ago. They were completely silent, with the only sounds being the occasional croak of a toad or hoot of an owl.

Dora was almost afraid to talk, she felt like everything around her was fragile and to speak would cause everything around her to come crashing down. It was just to good to be true.

She gasped when one of the giant squid's tentacles came up out of the glassy water before smacking back down upon some unfortunate prey. She saw Remus shake his head to clear it of what looked to be some pretty intense thinking. _He's always thinking about something isn't he? I bet he would've been great for the Ministry if they were so prejudiced against werewolves…_

"Everything's going to change now, isn't it?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Yes? Just yes, Remus?"

Remus sighed. "Mhmm. It's all going to be different from now on. I think normal life may actually go back to being normal again."

She looked off in concentration. "Hmmm…I don't think any of us can clearly remember 'normal'. Well, except maybe McGonagall. I mean it's been nearly fifty years."

"It'll all work out. I saw Kingsley leave a few minutes ago. I think he's going to try and get things cleared up at the Ministry before workers start arriving."

"Yeah. I think I should go in some time in the next few days to try and help where I can."

"You're going to start working in the Auror offices so soon?"

"Not really, but I think I should at least be there a few times until things start running more smoothly."

"Remus paused and spoke more slowly. "After that…After that I really do think that you should take a few months off."

"A few months off--"

"Well" He said nervously picking up speed as he went "I mean only if you want to. I just think that you need to rest; it hasn't even been a week since we've had Teddy."

"You didn't let me finish." Nymphadora smiled "I think the time off would be a life-saver. Everything is obviously going to be completely nutters at the Ministry 'til we weed out everyone V-Voldemort" _breathe girl; it's just a name; he's dead. _"set up in power and those who have been put under the Imperius curse."

"Good" He smiled, leaning down and placing a kiss on her cheek. Dora giggled at the tickling feeling of his stubble, only to giggle more at her initial giggling. She just _had _to stop acting like a little girl, but he simply had that effect one her. She most definitely wasn't going to complain about that.

"We should probably get going before you lose your breath and fall into the lake." Remus chuckled.

"Hey!" She yelled and put her hand over her heart in mock offence "I've been doing good lately! I haven't tripped over anything or fallen down _alllll _night."

"I know and I'm impressed." He smiled; oh he just loved toying with her.

"Oh ha ha Mr. Funny-Pants, don't make me come over there."

"…But I'm right next to you."

"Exactly, so you won't have time to fight back when I'm forced to do something so _terrible_, so _evil_, so completely _dreadful_ that--"

"You have no idea what you're going to do, do you?"

"…So." Laughing "I'll think of something."

"Alright, love, get back to me with it later."

"Mhmm, and until then the suspense is going to eat you up inside."

"Oh, I'm sure." He rose to his feet "We should probably get going. Andromeda has got to be worried out of her mind; she's going to want answers."

"Yeah, I sent her a Patronus before leaving the Great Hall, she knows we're both still in one peace."

"I know, but the sooner we see her, the sooner we can get to bed and get some well deserved rest."

"Ugh, I hear you. That was by far the longest night of my life."

"Give me your hand?"

She giggled again "I'm pretty you took it last summer."

Remus smirked "Yes, I guess I did. How about your other one?"

Nymphadora put her hand in his and he lifted her to her feet as well. They began walking together towards the gates of Hogwarts beyond which they could apparate to Tonk's mother's house. Lacing her finger through his, she smiled to herself. Maybe things would actually be okay for them.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Yay! First chapter's up! Leave reviews and I'll love you forever and ever. Any flames will be laughed at and showed to friends, but constructive criticism is totally welcome

Updates in about a week…I hope lol


End file.
